


Impulsive

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Generation Relationship, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Godparent Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Letters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black gives some advice. Harry does not appreciate it though.Oneshot/drabble





	Impulsive

“Dear Harry,” Sirius Black wrote in his most recent letter to his godson. “Please remember not to do anything rash.” 

Harry looked at the letter. Not in amusement either. He crumpled up the letter and rolled his eyes, before grabbing another piece of paper to write back to him.

“Dear Sirius,” wrote Harry. “Have you ever met yourself _ever,_ you fucking hypocrite.”

To say the least, that is.

They loved each other, but they were both idiots.


End file.
